Echo
by babsid
Summary: As the years went on, his on screen character began to rubbed off on Randy. Will a one-night meeting change all that or not? - Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Randy was in a club. You know a dark club, full of shadows and lost souls.

Tonight had been a tough night. He fought for his title and lost it. Even if all of it was a storyline nonetheless it hurts him. He is a heel and he likes it but sometimes a wrestler wants to hear the crowd chanting his name and not "you suck".

So he came here, alone.

He has a healthy way of life. However, this night, just this night, he wants to drink.

It surprises him how his character could match his real soul from time to time. He had learned to be observant, always watching around him. Wrestling has also brought him an infinite confidence and a lot of charisma. It didn't bother him to use it.

Nevertheless, tonight he just wanted to relax, to drink and to be left alone. He had chosen a dark corner where only a few customers could see him.

It was late. He should be at his hotel room by now.

Seeking for a waitress, his glance caught a bunch of girls. They came in one hour ago and seemed pretty wasted by now. The Legend Killer shook his head, drunken women are a plague. They headed out. He saw one of them stay near the door until a man come to join her.

One drink later, it begins to be foggy in his mind.

Two drinks later he decides to go while he still could drive.

--

His car was parked just around the corner. The cold and rainy night wakes him up a little while he was walking. He climbs into his SUV, starts the engine and goes to make a U-turn in the nearest alley. There, he stops right in his tracks.

In the middle of the road, into the light of his car, somebody was lying on his side. Randy carefully goes out and approaches. The person stays still. He kneels next to him and rolls him onto his back.

It wasn't a man. It was a woman, the same woman who was in the club earlier.

She was unconscious. Randy could clearly see that somebody has beaten her. Blood was dripping down her face from her nose and a cut at her eyebrow. The rain was washing it away but it didn't wake her up. Randy couldn't let her here but if he called the cops, there would be tons of questions and maybe some articles in the newspapers. He couldn't afford it.

_*What can I do? She needs some help…*_

His jaw tightens as his mind was running.

_*I can't be seen with her.*_

Suddenly, he picks her still motionless frame up and walks to his car. Opening the passenger door, he sits her down. He goes around the car and sits down too, watching her. She was still passed out.

Shaking his head, he pulls away.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Something was flowing down her arm. She can't focus on which arm. Her body was numb and her mind foggy.

A noise bores into her brain. Just after, something warm touches her face, flowing again.

Drops. Water drops were flowing down.

She grumbles.

- Don't move.

She freezes. That deep voice has torn apart her fleecy state. She realizes that she wasn't alone.

Opening her eyes, she shuts them right away.

- The light…

Her voice was hoarse. She heard him move.

- You can open your eyes now.

--

Incredibly slow, she did.

The room was almost completely dark now. She couldn't remember how she ended up here. Her mind was still foggy but the numbness began to vanish. Only to be quickly replaced by pain when she lifts her chin up to take a look around. She ignores it. That was a thing she was used to do.

She was lying on the floor next to a bathtub. Obviously she was in a bathroom. The cold of the tiled floor began to register.

She caught a glimpse of light by the corner of her right eye. She turns toward it slowly, clenching her teeth to block the pain. On the floor, next to her, were a bucket of water and a towel.

A little more to the right and then she saw him. He was blocking most of the light coming from a corridor. She looks up always slowly. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a dark colored T-shirt. His posture took her off guard. She'd seen it so many times. For now, he was on the defensive, arms and legs slightly apart, observing his prey. But soon, he will attack. They always do.

She tried to huddle up against the bathtub, as if it could protect her in some way. Her move was too abrupt and she couldn't help the gain of pain which escape her lips. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was next to her. She held her arms protectively above her head but the blows never come. Surprised but not reassured, she reopened her eyes.

He was simply kneeling at her sides. Looking at his face, she got caught up by his cold blue eyes. She lost track of her thoughts so much that she didn't hear his question at first.

- Excuse me, what did you just say?

He shook his head.

- Where are you hurt?


End file.
